


Sticky Sweet Honey

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Kind of fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is bored. Blake is the only one around. You know what happens next. #bumblebeelovin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet Honey

Yang was absolutely bored. With no Weiss to annoy, no Ruby to mess with, she was at a loss for what to do. She cracked her knuckles and puffed up her cheeks, thinking heavily on ways she could alleviate her boredom. The most obvious option was currently beneath her, or rather, beneath her bunk, reading a book more than likely. She wished more than ever that she liked to read, because she knew Blake had more than one that would interest her. If she didn't have such a short attention span that is. She slowly rolled over to the edge of her bunk and hung her head over the side. Blake was doing just as she predicted, stoically reading a book with a title that made her roll her eyes.

She never really understood why Blake was so into those trashy, smutty romance novels. Maybe if she were still fifteen and didn't have a girlfriend she would, but she was sure that reading anything like that couldn't compare to the real thing. And the real thing was literally readily available to her twenty four seven. All she had to do was ask. She jumped down with a small thump, slightly startling Blake. "Whatcha up to, partner?" Blake lowered her book and lifted her eyebrow.

"Reading," she answered shortly. And she knew as soon as Yang sat beside her that she was done with that. She placed the ribbon betwixt the pages and closed it, placing it on the nearest pile. "What do you want, Yang?"  
  


"What? Can't a girl just spend some time with her girlfriend in silence and enjoy the mutual feelings of love, and all that other romantic junk?" Blake gave her a stare. She shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a try. I'm bored, wanna have some fun? The others won't be back for a while.~" Although Blake seemed to think about her offer, she already knew what the answer would be.

"I don't know... I was thinking, maybe we should wait until we're married to do it again." Yang narrowed her eyes and the silence made Blake sigh in annoyance. "Bad joke?"

"Bad joke."

"Of course it was." She grabbed Yang by her top and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Yang laughed and placed a hand on her cheek. Blake was always wanting to take it so slow, but that wasn't her style, that wasn't how she got down. She wasted no time in deepening it and wrapping her arms around Blake's neck. It only took a few minutes for things to heat up to Yang's preferred temperature.

Blake’s hot breath was going to drive her crazy. Neither seemed to care about the sheen of sweat that started covering their bodies. And who could blame them, the situation brought their focus elsewhere, mainly, to each others lips. Blake’s were soft, Yang always noticed. Softer than any she had ever kissed before. And Blake found that Yang’s were her favorite, not that she had much prior experience. But they always seemed to bring her so much joy; with either lame puns or kisses. Blake’s hands grabbed at Yang’s thighs on impulse and she moaned into Blake’s mouth, a sign that she desperately wanted Blake to continue on with that impulse. Blake gladly went ahead with it. She moved her hands up Yang’s sides, and she found the barrier of cloth that was her pajamas. She grunted in annoyance, and Yang grinned into the kiss as she started pulling it up and off. Yang slapped her hands away gently before she could pull it off all the way, leaving it stuck rolled up just under her breasts. “Uh uh, kitty cat, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that!” Blake rolled her eyes and attacked her lips once again, forcefully pushing her down onto the bed.

Yang let out a squeak as Blake playfully pounced on top of her and kissed her neck, sloppily leaving a trail of slobber as she licked and sucked at her skin. She slowly rubbed Yang’s abdomen, bringing her hands dangerously close to her sweet spot, and then back up as quickly as she could. Yang shivered, Blake bit down gently, leaving a mark that could easily be seen just to spite her. “I-if Ruby asks questions you’re going to be the one to answer them,” she said. Blake laughed, and with one quick movement lifted her top off completely. Yang blinked, her breasts now completely free. Blake just sat there, taking in her fill of the wondrous sight. “Oh, you sneaky little kitten,” she whispered happily, realizing that it was useless to tease, Blake would inevitably get what she wanted.

Blake took her right breast in her left hand, and her left breast into her mouth. She sucked as Yang ran a hand through her hair, rubbing her ears gently, breathing heavily. Blake was nearly purring. She kneaded her right breast tenderly, pulling at her nipple lightly. She looked down at Blake as she worked her careful ministrations, and she felt that she wouldn’t believe it was real if it didn’t feel so damn good. The girl she loved was pleasuring her, and in her mind there wasn’t a single thing that she would rather have. Blake’s tongue circled around her nipple as her mouth sucked as hard as it could, and Yang could feel a slight trail of her spit making its way down her skin. Blake slowly moved her hand down her stomach, and grabbed at the hem of her pajama shorts. She tugged at it, and Yang took the hint. Blake stopped sucking, and Yang pulled her pants down slightly, enough for Blake reach down and run her fingers across her.

Blake shook in pleasure as soon as Yang’s moans reached her ears. “Wow, Yang, you’re so wet.~” The sing song way in which Blake said it made Yang blush. She pressed into Yang’s pussy slightly, slowly inserting her middle finger halfway as Yang unashamedly called out her name. Blake pulled her finger out, and held her hand up into the light, Yang’s natural lubrication stringing between her fingers. Blake licked her lips, and Yang bit hers in anticipation. Blake very slowly brought her fingers close to her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking them clean of her juices; a sigh of happiness making its way out of her chest. “Delicious, just like honey.” Blake pulled her pajama shorts off completely, and crawled up to kiss the now completely naked Yang. “You’re so beautiful.”

Yang put her hands on Blake’s sides and ran them down the soft cotton of her yukata, she pushed her back suddenly and straddled her sides. “I think I should be the one saying that. You really didn’t think I’d let you go first this time, did ya?” Blake’s surprise was cut short by a passionate kiss. Yang swirled her tongue around Blake’s in a not-so-intense battle for dominance. It was clear that Blake didn’t want to fight at all, as she was giving into letting Yang take control. Yang undid Blake’s yukata, and cooed at the sight of her everything. “I should definitely be the one saying that,” she chuckled, “and I think you’re even more wet than I am now, Miss Belladonna.” She winked, and without even hesitating she lowered her head and gave Blake’s cunt a nice long lick.

“Ah, Yang!” Blake shivered, slightly amused with how impatient Yang was in intimate matters.

“Let’s see what it takes to make this pussy purr!” She dove back in, her tongue quickly lapping at the soft, wet flesh of Blake’s sex. Blake grabbed a fistful of Yang’s hair in her pleasure filled haze, and trapped her head between her thighs. Yang’s tongue probed her outer folds, and gently poked at her clit teasingly. Blake mewled in delight as Yang hummed happily, in love with the taste of Blake’s arousal. She brought a finger up and inserted it, and Blake moaned louder. Yang loved the sound of Blake’s moans, they were heaven to her ears, so she increased her effort. She put her lips into eating her out, and Blake remembered yet another thing that Yang’s lips brought her joy with.

“Oh God, Yang!” Yang took her shout as a sign to move forward, and knowing Blake’s favorite part was coming up made her stomach flip. She loved making Blake feel good more than anything. She moved her mouth up to Blake’s clit and sucked, rapidly flicking her tongue over the nub as fast as possible. She inserted another finger, and thrust them into her like she knew she loved. Blake nearly pulled her hair as she screamed out, seconds blended together, and she saw stars for a brief moment as she arched her back and came; Yang didn’t stop licking until she was done.

As Blake came down from her high, Yang brought herself back up and wrapped her in her arms. She listened to Blake’s heavy breathing for a few minutes, until Blake pushed her away. Wordlessly, Yang let the tired girl take control. She reached down and slowly rubbed Yang’s pussy and as soon as she felt strong enough to do it, she wrapped her arms under Yang’s and pulled her close, connecting them closer together. Yang gasped out as Blake’s softness met hers, and she whispered out a curse as Blake thrust forward. They had only ever done this a few times before, but as tired as Blake was, she didn’t think she could do much else. And Yang was never satisfied with only her mouth.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Yang silently cursed, and Blake smirked as she built up rhythm. A string of barely audible confessions, soft pants of bliss, and breathy moans of Blake’s name. “Oh God, I love you so much!” They kissed, and Yang wrapped her arms behind Blake’s back. She squeaked with each thrust, getting louder, and closer to her breaking point every single second. Blake began humping faster and faster as she held Yang closer to her, desperate to feel like one. Their embrace reaching a fever pitch as their panting and moaning synced up perfectly. Yang’s nails dug into Blake’s back, her aura keeping her from feeling the pain. “B-Blake, I’m cumming!”

She pulled Yang into one final kiss as they came together, Yang convulsing underneath her. She felt every single electric movement of their bodies against each other, every slip of skin on skin, the hungry way in which they attacked each others lips. As they slowed to a complete stop, Blake suddenly felt the weight of the world drop on her back, and she fell on top of her lover with her eyes threatening to stay closed forever. No words need be uttered between them, but they still had a few hours until they had to go to bed so Yang took the lead to do what was necessary. "Alright, come on. We need a shower, preferably before Weiss and Ruby get back." Blake grunted in annoyance, but rose from the bead wearily.

They clung to each other on their way to the bathroom, not wanting to separate even a tiny bit. Yang turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, feeling instant relief from her weariness. Blake stepped inside with her, closing the shower door behind her. It was a small shower, but they were used to the cramped feeling from the many mornings they shared it. They both replayed the last few moments in their head on repeat with a joyous satisfaction as they lathered each other up, enjoying the feeling of their partner's hands massaging their tender muscles. "One of us has to clean the bed sheets." And just like that, they were brought back into the realm of the living.

"I did it last time, it's your turn," Blake groaned. Yang mumbled, clearly displeased by that fact.

"Fine, but you owe me a bigger finish next time!" Blake kissed her sweetly.

"Deal."

 


End file.
